Grings Kodai
Grings Kodai, or Kodai, is the main antagonist in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. He is the President of a major company named after him, Kodai Network. His main assistant is Goon while his secretary is Rowena. He was responsible for the tragic incident in Crown City 20 years in the past that destroyed all of the wildlife. He was able to do this by absorbing the power of The Time Ripple that Celebi uses to travel through time, and in doing so, he gained the power to see into the future. Appearance Personality Widely recognized for his business success and even having a magazine published detailing his exploits, Kodai is a ruthlessly ambitious man. By the time of the movie, Kodai is the president of a very powerful corporation bearing his name with the corporation called the Kodai Network. However, his success is in fact due to a mysterious power that Kodai possess where at times he will begin to painfully hallucinate which will in turn grant him a vision of the future. Kodai is a master manipulator, using his supernatural ability to see into the future to set up complex plans in order to secure and increase his vast fortune. While he presents himself as a kind person who looks out for the good of Crown City, defending its people as well, Kodai is in fact nothing more than a heartless, egotistical villain who has a pronounced sadistic streak while also displaying all the traits of a sociopath. Kodai also only cares for himself and does not express any mercy or remorse, not even it comes to his violent and destructive behavior or when it comes to attacking who or what Kodai himself must seemingly destroy in order to get what he wants. Despite this, Kodai harbors two key weaknesses: his over-dependence on his future sight, which he used to gain his vast wealth and power, and his fear of losing that ability which he believed would gradually lead to the loss of everything he gained. Additionally, he is an extremely prideful man, which ultimately leads to his undoing. Biography Twenty years ago, Grings Kodai arrived at Crown City after extensively studying the history of the town and its legends. He came across The Time Ripple and a Celebi, but refused to let it enter the portal. Kodai instead absorbed the near-infinite energy from The Time Ripple into his body, thus granting him the ability to see into the future. As a consequence, Crown City's plant life withered as a result of the time ripple being drained of its energy. He then used his ability to become a rich in the present. But his ability was starting to fade away. So he planned to get it back with the use of a Zoroark he captured and his allusion technology. But what he didn't count on was Ash and his friends getting in the way of his work. He almost succeeded in doing what he did 20 years ago until he was cornered by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. And Zoroark destroyed his allusion tech and knocked him out. When he regained consciousness a video way played over Crown City revealing to the public what he did and what was going to do again. He got cornered by the police and he and his bodyguard Goone were then arrested. Equipment *'Illusion Canceler': Grings Kodai, Rowena and Goon possess an illusion canceler attached to their wrist, whose purpose is to differentiate between real attacks and Pokémon, and the illusions generated by Zoroark and Zorua. His is broken by Zorua when he bites him on the wrist. *'Editing Software': When Grings Kodai orders Zoroark to rampage around Crown City as Entei, Raikou and Suicune, Kodai has his assistant Rowena edit video footage of the incident, making it more realistic. *'Arm Extension': Twenty years ago, when Grings Kodai arrived at Crown City, he utilised a robotic arm extension to harness the energy of The Time Ripple. During the current storyline, Kodai adapted the design for the arm, making it capable of releasing an electric discharge. It is also destroyed when Zoroark released a Dark Pulse while being shocked. *'Illusion Generator': Similar in concept to the Illusion Canceler, Kodai possesses an Illusion Generator, which he uses to fool Zoroark into believing that he had captured Zorua; whereas in actual fact it had escaped. *'Multi-Purpose Vehicle': Kodai also possesses an all-terrain vehicle, which he uses primarily to traverse the roads and river systems of Crown City with ease. He has also fitted it with a remote version of the Illusion Canceler. *'Hovercraft': Kodai also makes use of a Hovering device, similar in design to that of Zero's hovercraft. However, Kodai's Hovercraft is installed with a graphical interface displaying radar maps of Crown City, as well as an interactive map displaying the countdown clocks within the city. *'Airship': Kodai also owns an enormous airship, which serves as his primary base of operations when not on the ground. Inside his airship, Kodai has installed a prison for Zoroark and Zorua, which is electrified. *'Listening Device': Kodai uses this device to listen in on Ash and co.'s conversation on the location of the last countdown clock. Pikachu hears it as its flying away and destroys it with a Thunderbolt. Pokémon On hand Controlled Temporary Escaped Trivia * Kodai is one of the darkest villains (along with Cyrus) to have ever appeared in the Pokémon anime let alone any of the movies as he is seen strangling Celebi with his own bare hands, electrocuting Zorua with Kodai even stating that he got a kick out of it, murdering Zoroark and even attempting to kill Ash and his friends. Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Pokémon movie antagonists Category:Arrested Category:Antagonists